


Ministry Eve Ball

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, New Year's Eve, New Year's Eve Countdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Daphne is celebrating New Year's Eve with Percy Weasley.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Percy Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Let the New Year Slither In





	Ministry Eve Ball

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Let the New Year Slither In One Shot Event. I was giving the character: Daphne Greengrass and Prompt: Countdown. Many thanks to my beta: thenewpyt 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Daphne Greengass gazed at her reflection in the magic mirror, down her dark satiny green knee length cocktail dress and checked her hair which the house elf, Impsy had magically made into intricate braids. All that was left was her matching mask.

“Daphne, darling are you about ready?” Percy Weasley fidgeted with his collar. He was getting all warm in his dress robe so he pulled his wand out to place a cooling charm on his body.

Daphne walked down the stairs slowly and heard Percy suck his breath in. They have been dating for over a year now and wanted to make their relationship public at the New Year’s Eve Celebration Ball.

He kissed her hand, bur Daphne saw the hunger in Percy’s eyes. “Later perhaps, dearest.”

Percy sighed knowing that he’d have to wait until after the ball was over. 

He grabbed some Floo powder and activated the Floo network to arrive at their destination. Once the house elves took their coats, they proceeded into the main ballroom where the nervous couple heard cheerful music, people mingling and dancing.

Percy and Daphne looked at each other and decided to take the plunge. He opened the heavy ball room doors to let them in and they stood still looking around at the exquisite decorations and waiting patiently for someone to notice them.

Rita Skeeter spotted them immediately as she signaled her photographer to take a picture of the nervous couple.

“This would make an excellent story for the Daily Prophet.”

Hermione and Draco spied Percy and Daphne and rushed to their rescue. “Another famous couple, excellent.” Rita beamed as the photographer managed to get a picture with the four of them looking aghast.

Draco stopped Hermione from saying something to Rita as he maneuvered them to the refreshment area.

“Good idea Draco, who invited her here?” Percy asked as he stared firmly at Skeeter.

“The Wizengamot thought it would be a good idea to promote interest to the wizarding community.”

“Draco, what did I say about playing nicely during Ministry events?” Lucius scolded Draco mildly as Narcissa noticed Rita mingling.

“You know he’s right Lucius. At least I don’t see our other nemesis here yet.” Narcissa murmured softly to her husband. She accepted a glass of bourbon from Draco and gulped it down.

“My dear would you like to dance with me?” Percy asked Daphne softly. He was sure that would get the other people to notice that Gryffindor and Slytherin could get along.

Daphne curtsied and joined her date as they wore their masks. She could tell that Percy really enjoyed the fast music playing, she couldn’t keep up with him and after the dance, she told Percy, “Let’s take a breather. I have no idea you were such an excellent dancer.”

Percy beamed, kissed Daphne’s hand as he rushed to get them something else to drink.

Hermione sat down to join Daphne while Draco went for drinks. “Has it gotten hot in here all of a sudden?” Hermione fanned herself while she leaned back in her chair.

Daphne felt the warm air hit all of a sudden. “You don’t think someone spiked our drinks?”

Hermione scanned the crowd for the Weasley twins. “I don’t see the usual suspects.”

“Oy what are you two lovely ladies just sitting around here?” Fred startled them from behind.

“Waiting for our drinks. Percy and Draco should be back by now.” Hermione quickly glanced over at the drink table. Only to see them stalled by Minister Shacklebolt. “Well that explains it.”

Hermione waved her hand towards their anxious dates.

“You should go rescue them.” Fred hinted at the ladies.

Hermione and Daphne glanced at each other and rose up, walking quickly over to their dates as another song started up.

“Come on, we’ve got two more hours before New Years.” Hermione told them as they headed back out on the dance floor.

Hermione and Daphne downed their drinks and handed off the empty glasses to one of the trays floating around them.

The two hours passed quickly for the couples as the announcer started the countdown for New Years.

“10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1! Happy New Year!” Everyone shouted as the house elves popped the champagne corks and let the liquid fly up in the air, while gold and silver balloons fell from the ceiling along with glitter and streamers.

The couples kissed enthusiastically as some of them dipped their escorts, while some held onto them closely.

After that, the crowd mingled towards the big balcony to watch the spectacular fireworks display signifying the beginning of a better New Year. 

Daphne was still kissing Percy soundly as he watched the fireworks out of the corner of his eye. He saw his twin brothers giving them a thumbs up.

“Well dear, I think it’s safe to say Fred and George approve of us!” Percy exclaimed softly as Daphne peered over his shoulder to see the twins still giving them thumbs up.

“Are you sure it’s not the spiked punch running through your veins dear?” Daphne teased him quietly.

Percy chuckled softly, “No, in fact, I think we’ll continue this back at home.”

“But they’re going to start up!” Daphne pointed towards the stage where the Weird Sisters were going to start to play.

Percy turned around to see the popular group setting up. He knew they always played after fireworks on New Years is one of the wizarding traditions.

“As long as you don’t fall asleep on me dear, that will be fine!” Percy kissed Daphne on the cheek as he escorted her to their table and noticed the traditional New Year’s food already splayed out on their table for them to eat.

Daphne grinned as she figured she could last two hours before succumbing to sleep, since she's been waiting all year for them to play. 

As floating trays with muggle and wizarding drinks floating by them, Daphne picked one up to try. She found out she liked it and wanted more of the delicious caffeinated drink.

The lead singer grabbed his microphone and spoke loudly, “Who’s ready to party and ring in 2021!”

The group lasted several more hours dancing, eating and carrying on until they were so worn out the Malfoy’s graciously let them spend the night to regain their energy for the next day.


End file.
